


Summer Time Resolutions

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, New Earth, One Word Prompts, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: A summer day on New Earth.





	Summer Time Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 22: Word Prompt: Summer
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Chakotay rested on the warm sand of the river bank. The sun’s rays drying his skin after swimming in the river. The faint breeze caused his skin to shiver with goosebumps where he was still damp. He had not been there long enough to track the seasonal weather, but if this planet was anything like Earth it felt like early summer. He studied Kathryn’s bare body as she lay next to him. Strands of wet hair stuck to her neck and shoulders. She hummed with her eyes closed gently stroking her growing belly. Chakotay covered her hand with his, joining in the tactile study of her changing body. 

Several weeks after Chakotay confessed his feelings with a story, did they learn that Kathryn would be welcoming another human onto New Earth. A bittersweet moment as they were still without a cure or a way off the planet, but content on making the most of things. Kathryn started mapping the area while Chakotay began work on a more permanent home for all of them. Their only regret was not being able to share the joy with their family aboard Voyager.

Kathryn rolled to her side, leaning in to kiss his bare chest. He held her close as he always did, thanking the Spirits for her love. On this summer day there would be no sacrificing the present. The future was lying in his arms growing a new life that their love created. With any luck, this would not be the only life to join them here in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here is my Resolutions drabble. Admit it, we all have at least one. Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading!


End file.
